


This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Actor!Robbe, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scared!Sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Sander is easily scared and gets dragged into a haunted houseRobbe works there as an actorThose two things aren't a good combination
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Halloween fic (maybe it will make them appear in the clip today?) 
> 
> Title from This is Halloween by Danny Elfman 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Noor, I don’t think this is such a good idea…”

She and Senne had decided to drag me through a haunted house. They were really into the supernatural and all things scary. I, on the other hand, was most definitely not.

I tremble at noises when I am home alone, so I don’t think that a haunted house is really a place that I should be in. On Halloween of all nights, the most frightening time of the year.

Of course, I love Halloween. The dressing up and trick or treating was all a lot of fun. It was just the jump scares and fearing for my life that I was not the biggest fan of.

We had all dressed up for tonight, obviously. Noor had the brilliant idea of making us dress as the Powerpuff Girls. I was Bubbles, she was Buttercup and Senne was Blossom. We had all gone on a thrift shop haul and bought dresses similar to the ones in the show. Senne had even gone so far as to buy a long ginger wig. The sight of him was so comical it was almost enough to make me forget about my fears.

“Oh, come on, Sander” she laughed “this is fun!”

“I strongly disagree…” I said, giving a yelp as we rounded a corner and saw a mutilated mannequin covered in blood. 

Senne chuckled at me and squeezed my shoulder “It’s not even a real person… there is nothing to be afraid of”

I shrugged his hand off “Really? Maybe you missed the part where we entered the HAUNTED HOUSE!” 

I could not believe I agreed to it. Well… I didn’t really agree but I wish I had at least put up more of a fight. Maybe I should have tied myself outside so they couldn’t drag me in.

My eyes darted around, taking in all of the cobwebs and flickering candles. Surely it must be a fire hazard? I already felt scared for my life and the threat of becoming barbequed was not helping with my rising panic.

Whoever was in charge of this place had dotted speakers around, placing ominous music that set my teeth on edge. There wasn’t much else to compare it to other than nails on a chalkboard. It was almost unbearable. Props to them for going all out and setting the mood in here but I really was not feeling it.

“Please, can we just go?” I begged, trying to grab Noor’s hand

She just swatted me away “We’re already too far in, just try and enjoy it”

I almost let out a laugh. Enjoy it? How was I supposed to enjoy myself when I knew there was something around that was waiting to give me a heart attack?

We continued to walk around. Ok, well, Noor and Senne were practically skipping around the place. They were having the time of their lives in there, most of their joy was fuelled by seeing me so scared, I’m sure. Whereas I was shuffling along, trying to stop my knees from knocking together in terror. They felt like jelly, ready to give up and stop holding my body weight at any given moment.

I could see the end of the nightmare was ending as the door was finally visible. Being the fool I was, I ran towards it. I wanted all if it to be over and leave it behind me.

What I wasn’t anticipating, although I probably should have done, was that someone would jump out at me right before the exit.

I didn’t think before I acted. My brain completely shut down and my muscle memory kicked in. Before I knew what had happened the actor was on the floor, clutching his nose and my arm was outstretched, hand throbbing with pain.

“Sander, oh my god!” Noor yelled “What did you do?!”

“You aren’t supposed to touch the actors” Senne told me

I shot him a glare “You think I don’t know that? He startled me!”

To my surprise, the guy gave a laugh “You do realise where you are right? It is literally my job to scare you”

I held out my uninjured hand to him, offering to help him up. He grabbed it, smiling at me gratefully

“Yes, but I was forced here against my will…” I explained, giving Noor and Senne a pointed look “Any actions that I took were out of my control. I was acting on fear alone”

We wandered outside, sitting down on a bench by the house.

The lighting meant that I could see the boy much better. He was dressed like a zombie, wearing a ripped up white shirt and black trousers – both of which were sprayed with red. His face was coated in a thick layer of white to make his face look gaunt, along with some black around his eyes. There was a combination of gel and glow in the dark hair product that made his hair stick up, giving him the look of someone that had just been electrified. Despite all of that he still managed to look really attractive, especially when he smiled at me.

I’m not even sure why he was. After all, I was the person that just punched him in the face.

Noor ran off to try and get something to stop the bleeding. The boy (Robbe, he had told us his name was) had assured her that it was fake blood, but she still insisted on helping, telling him she could tell it was real. I’m not sure how she could, considering the amount of red that was smeared all over him.

Senne went to go find some of his co-workers and let them know he was hurt. I wasn’t sure how long that would take considering he probably wouldn’t be able to track them down very easily in the maze of the house.

“Was that your way of apologising for punching me in the face then?” Robbe asked, grinning at me “because I’ve got to tell you, it kind of sucked”

I shrugged “Are you sure you aren’t the one that should apologise? You stepped out and scared me after all…”

“In a haunted house! What did you think was going to be in there, a petting zoo?”

“You aren’t scared of petting zoos? They are terrifying, Robbe! Those animals could be ready to give you a lethal bite at any given moment…”

He broke out into peals of laughter. I could see the adorable laugh lines appear on his face and the way his sparkly brown eyes crinkled.

“Oh yes, bunnies really are one of the world’s greatest threats”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me…” I said hesitantly, squinting my eyes at him

He put his hand on his heart “Me? Make fun of you? Never…”

“Somehow I don’t believe you”

Noor came back, clutching a handful of tissues in her hand and thrust them towards him.

“Here, I hope there are enough”

I snatched them away from her “You really think he can do it himself? He can’t see his own face”

I gently touched his chin with my hand and turned his face towards me. With the tissues, I lightly dabbed at his nose. Most of the blood that had been there was dried by now, so it was mostly face paint on the crumpled material.

The entire time I was doing it, I could feel Robbe’s eyes on me, burning holes into my skin. His gaze seemed to hold me in place, paralysing me more than the fear that had earlier. I couldn’t seem to move away from him, only doing so when Senne cleared his throat behind me.

“I found one of your colleagues, Robbe” he said

I sat back “Well, it’s the best I could do anyway”

“Thanks, Bubbles” he said, winking at me, before looking up at whoever Senne had brought over for him

“Of course you would get beaten up Ijzermans” they said, chuckling

Robbe got up and walked over to a taller guy with dark hair, giving him a small shove “I did not get beaten up, idiot”

He held his hands up in a surrender “Whatever you say, but we better go get you checked out properly – just in case”

Robbe nodded “Sure, sure. Bye guys, hope you have a good night!”

“Happy Halloween!” the guy said cheerfully, giving us a wave

They both wandered off in the direction of the house again, disappearing behind the doors.

Senne and Noor both gave me guilty looks

“Sorry, Sander” Noor said “I shouldn’t have taken you in there…”

“We knew you really didn’t want to go in and we forced you anyway”

“Don’t worry about it, really” I told them “Let’s just go get something to eat”

Noor took my hand and we wandered back to the front of the house where there was a load of tables set out with holiday appropriate treats.

This was the Halloween that I loved.

Senne headed straight for the pumpkin pasties. He claimed not to be interested in Harry Potter, but he needed to face the fact that he was a massive nerd at heart. He might as well have dressed up as the chosen one himself.

Noor and I went to the candy apples, our grins wide as we licked the hard-outer shell. It was our Halloween tradition to eat at least one each. We had been doing it ever since we were little and having parties with our parents in our back gardens. They taste so good, it’s a vow that I never intend on breaking.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned, came face to face with a zombie boy.

“Robbe, hi”

“Hey” he said, smiling almost shyly

“Um… what are you doing here?”

He let out a laugh “Am in not supposed to be here?”

“No, no” I said quickly “I just thought you were working”

“I was pretty much done for the night anyway, but my boss let me go a bit early due to my injuries” he informed me, gesturing to his face

There was still a thick coat of paint over his skin so I couldn’t really see the extent of the damage I had inflicted onto him. There was more than likely a bruise forming on his nose though.

I gave him a guilty expression “I am really sorry about that I-”

“Don’t worry about it, we can just forget it happened. That wasn’t what I came out here to talk about”

“So… what was it?”

He looked down slightly, averting eye contact with me “I was just wondering if I could get your number… Maybe we could go out sometime?”

I felt my cheeks heating up and prayed he couldn’t notice because of how dark it was outside.

I waited a moment, pursing my lips together and pretending to think about it “But not to a petting zoo, right?”

He smirked “Obviously not, wouldn’t want you to be scared out of your mind every time we’re together”

“Well in that case, I guess you can have it”

Robbe grabbed his phone from his pocket immediately and held it out to me so I could put my number in. He did it so quickly it seemed like he was scared I would change my mind. As if that would happen. Nobody in their right mind would turn down a guy like Robbe. He should be the one trying to get away from me, I was the person who punched him.

When I gave it back, I saw the wide grin on his face, even though it appeared like he was trying to hide it.

“Just be sure to use it” I said to him

“Trust me I will” He replied “I have to run now; I told my friends I would meet up with them”

I nodded in understanding “No worries, I’ll see you later then”

“See you later, Bubbles” He said with a smile, before he started to walk away

“You know my name is Sander, right?” I called after him

“I think I’ll stick with Bubbles” He shouted back over his shoulder

Noor started laughing at me, making me jump. I had almost completely forgotten she was standing there, getting too caught up in the beautiful boy standing in front of me. I waited until he had disappeared from view before turning round to face her.

“That was just about the cutest thing ever” she said, still laughing slightly

I just smiled and continued to eat my candy apple.

This was the best Halloween yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of you said yes to a part, so here you go! 
> 
> Just to say, I am not totally happy with this chapter. I feel like it could be better but my brain won't work enough to let me improve it haha. Let me know what you think of it (please 🧡)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the first time Robbe and I were going to see each other since Halloween.

We had been texting each other ever since then. Every time I woke up, I would see a good morning text from him, and I would wish him goodnight before he went to sleep every evening.

A few days ago, he asked me if I was free to go out with him. Of course, I said yes. Even if I had plans, I would have blown them off just to see him though.

I’m not sure what we are doing. All he said was that he would pick me up at around eight o’clock and I should wear some comfortable clothes. It was all very ambiguous, but I could not be more excited.

My little sister, Lilly, had noticed the change in my mood since Halloween and wouldn’t leave me alone until I told her the reason for my happiness. It did not take too long though; I do not have much self-restraint. I could not stop myself from telling her all about it.

She was sat on my bed watching me pace around the room, waiting for Robbe to arrive.

“Why are you so nervous?” she asked “You’ve been talking about this guy nonstop for about three weeks”

“That’s the point. It has been quite a while since we have seen each other… maybe he remembers the night differently and he’s going to change his mind. Maybe he will want to go out with someone who didn’t assault him”

She rolled her eyes at me “Sander, don’t be so stupid. He was the one who asked you out on Halloween. He was the one who texted you to meet up. He is the one who sends you sweet messages _every morning_ for when you wake up”

I spun round to face her, narrowing my eyes “How do you know about those?”

“Bowie? I guessed the password on the first try” she said simply “if you don’t want me to see things on your phone, get some better security”

Just as I was about to say something to her about the complete invasion of privacy, the sound of the doorbell rung through the house.

“We’ll talk about this later” I said, pointing my finger at her threateningly before running to get the door downstairs

I flung it open and saw Robbe standing on my doorstep, twiddling his thumbs nervously and biting his lip. Without all the makeup and hair product I could appreciate his beauty even more.

He had the most flawless skin and adorable curly hair, springing up and down when he moved, unlike last time when it was stuck up in the air rigidly.

“Hi” I said breathlessly

“Hey Bubbles” he replied with a smile

“Sticking with that nickname, huh?”

“Of course, it suits you perfectly” he told me “although I can confirm you look just as good without the dress”

I grinned “You don’t look too bad yourself. The blood-less look is very nice”

“Glad you think so”

I welcomed him inside and we both stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither of us quite knowing what to say.

“So… have you been up to anything interesting recently?” I asked, mentally faceplanting as soon as the words left my mouth.

We had been messaging each other every day, telling each other about what we had been up to. What else could he have possibly done that he hadn’t already talked about?

“I was actually in the hospital last week, did I say?”

I was taken aback “No, you didn’t – is everything ok?”

“Yeah well, it was actually to do with my nose… I woke up in the morning and it was almost hanging off! My Mum took me to the hospital, and they said it was because I had received some blunt force trauma. All they could do was take it off and model me a new one. Does it look realistic?”

My mouth was gaping wide open “I…um… really?”

He bent over clutching his stomach, howling with laughter “No! Of course not”

I shook my head in disbelief “I cannot believe you”

“I just can’t believe you bought it”

“That was so cruel, you know how worried I have been about your nose” I told him, although I couldn’t keep the smile off my face

“I’m sorry” he said, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes “Forgive me?”

I scoffed “Sure, but on one condition”

“Name it”

“You have to take me out on a date tonight”

“Well…” he said slowly, as if he was considering his options “I guess I can do that”

I grabbed my coat, shrugging it on “Let’s go then”

***

“You’re kidding” I said once Robbe had stopped the car, looking round in awe

We had parked in a field surrounded by lots of other vehicles, facing towards a massive screen. He had taken me to a drive-in movie.

“I saw an advertisement for it a while back” he told me, sounding slightly anxious “I wasn’t sure if it was something you would be into… but I took a chance”

“Seriously? This is the best!” I exclaimed, struggling to stop myself from beaming “I’ve never been to a drive-in movie before. What movie is showing?”

“Never? Wow. Well, it’s Romeo and Juliet…”

I grinned “Awesome, now I’ll get some eye candy”

He gave me a light shove “And I’m not enough eye candy for you?”

“Of course, you’re more than enough” I told him sincerely

He truly was. I had already adored the way Robbe looked in the zombie costume but now, with his clean face and regular clothes, he has managed to look even more stunning than before. He looked almost ethereal. An actual god, bathing in the light from the moon. He took my breath away without even trying.

Robbe reached over into the back of the car and grabbed some items that were on the back seats. I thought I was observant, yet I hadn’t seen them blatantly lying there.

He passed me a blanket and propped an array of snacks up on the dashboard. He must have seen my eyes glittering at the amount of sugar he had brought, judging by the smug grin on his face.

“This is really great” I told him “You’re making all my dreams come true”

“Really?” he replied, his face lighting up happily

“Definitely, watching a movie is one thing but you have pulled out all the stops” I reached over and took his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly “Thank you”

The dusting of pink on his cheeks when he blushed made him even more beautiful than before “You’re welcome”

It was a struggle trying to tear my eyes away from him. Even when the movie begun playing, I couldn’t find myself going more than a few minutes before my eyes drifted back to Robbe. It didn’t matter that I had never seen this movie before. Looking at the reactions on his face were more than enough for me. Seeing the laugh lines get deeper into his face and hear his high-pitched giggle. I was in heaven.

Half of me wanted to continue looking at the most beautiful person on the planet but the other half was worried that, if I did, he might have felt uncomfortable. The first half won.

“What?” Robbe asked shyly when he saw me

“Nothing” I replied, resting my head on the seat and gazing at him fondly “Just looking at the brightest star”

My heart soared when I saw the bright pink on his cheeks appear.

“Shut up” he mumbled, in a way that meant the complete opposite “you should be watching the movie…”

“Sure, sure…” I told him “I’ll watch the movie”

If someone asked me what happened in the movie, I wouldn’t be able to give them any specifics other than the obvious storyline that everyone knows. I think I managed to watch about ten minutes… but the rest was spent on the most deserving view.

It was probably a waste of my first time at a drive-in movie. Especially since I didn’t know when I would return to one, but I had no regrets. The image of Robbe smiling with the moonlight shining down on him would forever be engrained into my mind. That was the main thing.

As the credits rolled, I saw him trying to subtly wipe the tears away from his eyes. It was amazing that he could be so enraptured by a film. Though I suppose as an actor he would connect more with it.

“Are you ok?” I asked softly, lacing our hands together

“Yeah” he said, chuckling lightly “That movie just always gets me… every time without fail I find myself crying”

“Is that the type of movie you want to act in then?”

He sat back in his seat, pondering over his answer for a minute “I guess so…” he said eventually “I just want to act in something that means something to people, you know? It doesn’t have to be the biggest seller or the most popular movie of the year, but if it has the quality in it that make the audience really stop and think about it… that would be incredible”

“Not just in it for the money then?” I asked, grinning

“Oh yeah, well that too” he chuckled “But acting is actually my backup option…”

I raised my eyebrows in question “Really? What’s the main goal then?”

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as if he was trying to repress a smile

“My dream is to run a petting zoo…”

I shoved him as he burst into peals of laughter

“You can work there with me” he continued “I would make sure you got the most animals with you”

“Never gonna happen” I told him “I meant what I said, those animals are probably evil… I’m not going anywhere near them…”

“Maybe not now… but I’ll get you there someday”

“So, we’ll be seeing each other again?” I asked. I had tried to go for a joking tone, but it came out way more hopeful than I planned

“Of course” he said, as if it wasn’t even in question

That made my heart skip a beat. Just knowing that he felt the same strong feelings as me and this whole thing wasn’t one sided made me feel so much relief.

“So, what’s _your_ dream job then?” Robbe asked me as he started the car and began driving away, following the line of vehicles heading towards the exit.

It was a question that I was used to getting asked, I still was not prepared with an answer.

“I don’t really know if I’m honest” I told him “I’m in art school, I know I want to do something related to that. Art is the thing that makes me happy, you know? But specifically, I have no clue. It’s kind of scary”

I could see Robbe nodding beside me “I get that it can be daunting, but you don’t have to know what you’re doing right now. There is still so much time for you to decide and in the meantime, you are doing something you really enjoy – that’s the main thing”

He was one of the first people that had made me feel entirely relaxed about the entire thing. Other people I have spoken to have put so much pressure on me to figure out what I am going to do with my life. They told me to find a stable career instead of art, trying to convince me that I would end up broke and begging for money otherwise.

“I mean, it’s all about your mental health in the end, isn’t it?” he continued “if you aren’t happy with what you are doing or forcing yourself to choose something when you aren’t sure… that isn’t going to make your life very fulfilling. You’ll just end up being miserable”

“Thanks”

He gave a small laugh “for what?”

“You are one of the only people who have been supportive”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve had complaints about my choices too. My family keep telling me what an unstable and unrewarding career I am getting myself into”

We both burst out into laughter, looking at each other for a brief second before Robbe’s eyes were back on the road.

“I guess we can be unstable together then” I said softly

“I guess we can”

***

Robbe dropped me back off at my house, walking me to my doorstep like a true gentleman.

“I had a great time tonight” I said to him as I fiddled with my keys on the doorstep, pretending to find the one that opened my front door. I wanted to make this night as long as possible.

“So did I” he replied, smiling at me

We stood there for a minute, gazing at each other. Both of us were planted rigidly in our places, willing the other to make the first move.

Robbe’s phone pinged a couple of times, alerting him of a text message

He grimaced after reading it “I have to go” he told me “I told my Mum I would be back by now; she’s starting to get worried”

I nodded, although I was cursing internally “No problem”

He flashed me a smile “Bye then” he said, before he began walking away

“Wait!” I called after him, running over and placing my hands on his shoulders. I twisted him around, so he was facing towards me and leant towards him, so our faces were a breath away from each other “You didn’t give me a proper goodbye”

“I didn’t?” he whispered “Why don’t you show me what I should have done then”

Immediately I brought our lips together, kissing him like I had wanted to all night. I could taste the bitter tang of the salty popcorn he had eaten during the movie, but it didn’t make me enjoy the kiss any less.

I felt Robbe wrap his arms around my neck, pressing us closer together when I went to pull away. It made me want to laugh but I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Eventually we broke apart when Robbe’s phone started going off again

“I really have to go now” he groaned

“Ok…” I replied, taking a few steps back to put some distance between us “text me though”

He nodded “Of course, I will. I’ll do it as soon as I get home”

I waved at him and made my way back to the door as he walked the rest of the way to his car. It took all of my inner strength not to run back and cling onto him, stopping him from leaving. I thought that it might be a bit much for me to do on the first date though… maybe the third.

“See you later, Bubbles” he yelled out before he got in and drove away

I stood there for an embarrassing amount of time, looking in the direction where his car drove off. That guy really had just taken my heart with him.

I broke myself out of my daze and walked to my room, feeling like I was floating on air. This night had gone way better than I had ever dreamed. It was so magical; I wanted to rewind and live it all again.

When I got there, I saw that Lilly was laid on my bed. She was spread out like a starfish on her back, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face.

“Took you long enough” she moaned when she spotted me come in “how did it go?”

Normally I would tell her to get out and go to her own bed, lecturing her about her bedtime, but all I could do was grin.

“It was incredible”

I couldn’t wait to see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it   
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Let me know if you'd want a part two to this! 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
